wotfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Optimous
Older discussion: /Archive More admin stuff If you would be as so kind: Category:Elaida's White Tower. Thanks!!----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 16:23, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Also, if you could, take a look at Template:Character and make sure that I didn't break anything. I fiddled around and added a few things. Also, take a look at the talk page there as well. No rush. Thanks!! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 01:22, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Do you know of a way to make the Black Ajah Affiliation override the Ajah Field in the Character template for the colors? Take Katerine Alruddin. Origionally, she is a Red, but then turns Black. To have her Character template show the correct colors, both her Affiliation and her Ajah have to be Black. Just wondering. If I could, I would try to fix it myself, but my wiki-fu in this matter is far, far below yours. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 05:08, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Never mind. My wiki-fu has expanded. I just hope it didn't break anything. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 22:18, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Aiel Hey, I hope I didn't step on your toes regarding the Aiel in the Character Template. I had some free time over the holiday weekend and thought I would add it. Sorry. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 22:25, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry about it I'm glad you did it. I have no time at the moment. College finals are next week so after that I will be on here more.--OPTIMOUS 04:27, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Sorry, couldn't resist. If you would please: Hey!. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 16:06, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :No worries. Please don't hesitate to tell me if you see spam like that. Thanks for the heads up.--OPTIMOUS 18:04, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Pictures Hey, for the pages where I added pictures, should we remove the appearance section? It seems redundant. Kgable10 17:18, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :I saw we keep them since the pictures are just fan art. i.e. what the person thinks of the character not exact making of the character. So I say keep.--OPTIMOUS 21:15, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for the heads up and I'll try and conform more to the style of the wiki now :}. Thanks for fixing some of my mistakes Kgable10 21:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::No worries. They aren't mistake you're just learning how it goes on around here :)--OPTIMOUS 22:23, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Even more admin stuff When you get a chance: Category:Nationality unknown. P.S. The word "nation" doesn't doesn't even look like a word anymore. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 00:07, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Some redirects Had some craziness with the month of Jumara. Here are the redirects created when I moved them to the proper spelling. If you could delete them when you get a chance. Thanks in advance. The last two will be done here in a minute----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 20:17, December 21, 2009 (UTC) *Jumura 1 *Jumura 2 *Jumura 4 *Jumura 5 *Jumura 6 *Jumura 7 *Jumura 8 *Jumura 9 *Jumura 10 *Jumura 11 *Jumura 12 *Jumura 15 *Jumura 16 *Jumura 17 *Jumura 18 *Jumura 19 *Jumura 20 *Jumura 21 *Jumura 22 *Jumura 23 *Jumura 24 *Jumura 25 *Jumura 26 *Jumura 27 *Jumura 28 World of Robert Jordan images Could I get you to chime in here. I would say yes, but i'm not to familiar with copyright stuff. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:05, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Random Hey, do you think you could add a random page button to the main page? I don't know how to do it, but you seem to handle that one. Tell me what you think! Kgable10 18:37, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well on the left side under the search bad and menu. There is a thing that says random page. Is that what you're talking about.--OPTIMOUS 19:09, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::O, lol, I didn't see that. My bad 19:13, January 7, 2010 (UTC) A bit of help. I will most likely be needing your help here in a bit. See Category talk:Redirects. :):) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 20:27, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Wanted Pages Seeing as how this user has been absent for almost three years, would it be alright if I started deleting some links on TheParanoidOne's pages, as many of them are spelling errors and name alternates that are just clogging up the Wanted Pages section. I know most wikis frown on people editing others' pages, so I thought I'd ask. [[User:Rahien|'Rahien']][[User_talk:Rahien|'☯']] :I think that will be fine. He hasn't been active since 07. He does log in occasionally but thats fine. Go for it.--OPTIMOUS 08:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Another one If you wouldn't mind: Category:Date Redirects. Bloody capitalization. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 17:13, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Redirect sub-categories Hope I'm not being to hasty in creating some of these. I went ahead and started Category:Naming redirects. Seemed like a logical one. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 17:15, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :It was a good idea. I'm glad you made it. It makes sense. Keep it up.--OPTIMOUS 03:36, January 15, 2010 (UTC) User problem We seem to be having a problem with User:Ogla. Twice now, he has vandalized my user page, he has also vandalized Kgable10's user page, as well as adding some potentially volatile information on the Stole of the Panarch of Tarabon article. I have left a message on his talk page. It may be necessary to block him if this continues. Just letting you know. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 00:33, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for the heads up. I have blocked him for a week (which seems to be how active he is). So this will be his warning. Thanks again for the heads up.--OPTIMOUS 07:13, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Interesting Insight Were you aware that OPTIMOUS uses a play on the words "optical" and "moose." Where you trying to point out the major Oregon issue of moose killings? Especially in winter time, many moose are victims of hit and run. Glad you are aware and mindful of the issue. ---- 21:13. January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Actual moose killing is needed in Oregon because the moose population has risen since 2008.http://www.newwest.net/city/article/oregon_moose_population_rising/C509/L509/ Also the hit in runs of moose does not happen often enough in Oregon to be a worry about the population of the moose. And lastly Opti and optical do start the same but don't sound the same. Same goes with mous and moose. The name was split there only because it is half of the word on each side.--OPTIMOUS 09:57, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Valid insight, opticalmoose. Moose killing, however, is never a necessity. If one supports the obscene and vulgar notion of moose killing then he has no care for animal rights. In the words of Jacques Deval, "God loved the birds and invented trees. Man loved the birds and invented cages." If Oregonians trap the moose and kill them, they might as well be killing a part of themselves. Regarding your second comment; as we are both men that dabble in literary genius,it is painfully obvious that a word does not have to SOUND like another word to imply another meaning. It is enough to look like another word to imply specific hidden meaning. In this case, "opti" clearly implies "optical" and "mous" clearly implies "moose," although I am sure I do not have to point this out to a fellow literary scholar.----AMBERMOONAmbermoon 16:23, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::True. But I personally have not hunted/killed any animal for sport or any other purpose. I also don't know any who has killed a moose before. Also true they are spelled the same but it is not the true meaning of name. It started off as Optimous because I spelled Optimus. I continued the misspelling since it made me different from other people who wanted to name themselves Optimus or Optimus Prime. So it spawned from my love of the old Televsion series Transformers. I do applaud you trying to find a deeper meaning in the name but it is untrue.--OPTIMOUS 18:19, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Interesting. I could only see two possible explanations for this. One is that you're just being humble and not admitting your love affair with moose. I understand that moose could be beautiful, but I think that we should only love people. if that's not tye case then you are obviously inherently brilliant. Your love affair with moose is sneaking through and showing itself in ways you could barely begin to imagine. ----Ambermoon 17:16, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Optimous, this is clearly a troll. Kgable10 22:37, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha. True I just wanted to have fun until a blocked him.--OPTIMOUS 01:44, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Although, I must say, his exectution was above average for what you expect to see on most internet forums:)Kgable10 02:01, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Let’s look at the contributions made by Ambermoon. The following edits made by Ambermoon are currently the top edits. Hafeen Bakuvun,Travelling box, Balefire, Compulsion, Stole of the Panarch of Tarabon. Just as an example, Hafeen Bakuvun is fully rewritten, in much better language, and better linking. The point is that he VALIDLY contributed. You have to admit Optimous, this wiki isn’t exactly great. In fact, most of the articles are blank pages with a small picture on top because no one even bothered to write chapter summaries. In other parts, two sentence poorly worded explanations apparently are ‘sufficient’ enough to call it an article. If someone attempts to improve this --- wiki, it would be in your best interest not to block them. Your justification for a block is Ambermoon having a little fun on your page? At least he actually contributed, and didn’t vandalize a single page. How can you explain banning someone that contriubutes? ---Look at [[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']]. He titled # 27 on your talk page as “Hey!” cause he couldn’t resist. Let’s ignore all the useful things that he did for this wiki and give him a nice good ban for having a little bit of fun. Maybe if we encourage him to never visit this site again, this wikia will become a lot more successful. ---- 19:43, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Let's also take a look at what was said by Ambermoon here on the talk page. He basically insinuated that Optimous was "in love" with moose in more ways than one. To me, that is insulting. And, it is also grounds for bans on several wikis. As for my edit (Hey!), there was a page that was created by a vandal with the title of, wait for it... "Hey!". Humor ensued. Sorry. Now, I'm not disregarding Ambermoon legitimate edits to those pages you mentioned, but when he starts insulting people and continues to do so, then yes, he should be banned. My two coppers anyways. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 20:14, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well he basically says he loves moose. Wow. Crazy. It may be offensive but it was most likely intended as a joke. Kind of like the humor you made with Hey!. Ambermoon should be regranted his editing rights. ---- 00:30, January 26, 2010 (UTC) It was my fault that Hey! no longer has a link, but whatevs. As for Ambermoon, sure, he made some fairly good edits, but like a LOT of places on the internet in general, "suggestive" humor such as his usually warrants at least a temporary ban. [[User:Rahien|'Rahien']][[User_talk:Rahien|'☯']] :Alright I have unblocked Ambermoon. So you can go ahead an edit again. Also 206.53.147.88 which I suspect to be Ambermoon I take a offense to you calling this wiki "crappy". We have spent a long time attempting to fix up the wiki by adding more information, relevant pictures, and infoboxes and other useful templates. Also the look of the wiki has changed over the last year. So yes I agree it still needs alot of work but a person who only has edited no more than 5 pages and has edited a talk page more then they have edited anything else would not be missed. But I will give Ambermoon another opportunity to edit.--OPTIMOUS 03:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Great! Thank you! And i apologize. ----Ambermoon 17:45, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you for the apology and I apologize to jumping to a conclusion. Keep up the good editing work. Your help is much appreciated.--OPTIMOUS 23:40, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Wanted Pages..Again Um, just one thing. I went through and deleted a lot of links from TheParanoidOne's pages that cluttered up the Wanted Pages category, but the category didn't clear up, and it still says that these links are on TPO's page even though they are in face not present at all anymore. Is there some reason for this? [[User:Rahien|'Rahien']][[User_talk:Rahien|'☯']] 17:58, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Two things: One, the "Wanted Pages" refreshes once a day. Any changes you may have made won't show up until the next day. Two, check out User:TheParanoidOne/Pages/People and User:TheParanoidOne/Pages/Misc. Those pages also have a lot of links. Hope that helps! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 18:16, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism When you get a chance: Todd Nichols. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:47, January 28, 2010 (UTC) He came back again. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 19:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Wait he's not a character right? Because I don't remember him.--OPTIMOUS 21:12, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it is a character. Several searches yeilded nothing.----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:22, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Todd Nichols I didn't make the page. I just added the stub and cleanup templates when I saw it. [[User:Rahien|'Rahien']][[User_talk:Rahien|'☯']] 08:01, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you Optimous (for the invite and for following up on my request for verification, of Nicola's role in the Egwene capture). I had no intent to enter edits but that stub cried out for resource. I hope someone can get a reply from the jordan team to resolve that issue because it has become a minor mystery (likely to remain unresolved) now that the White Tower is re-united and Egwene is Amyrlyn. Congrats to all the contributers for this WOT-wiki; a great effort! Enjoy your weekend and Happy Valentine's day; share the LOVE :) Ronmamita 01:58, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Request for adminship To start, I am extremely hesitant to post this at all. For me, personally, I have never liked self-nominations. I have always thought that they were too self-promoting. However, I am also of the opinion that a wiki cannot have too many admins. As the most active admin on the site, I decided to come to you first. I have had more interaction with you than the other admins and feel more comfortable coming to you. I mean no disrespect to either Gherald nor Nae'blis as bureaucrats of this wiki, nor to the other admins, Moridin and TheParanoidOne. I have a great respect for you all. Some wiki's do not allow self-nominations and some do. This wiki does not have a formal admin nomination forum. As such, I would like ask that the current admins review my edits and consider me as an admin for this wiki. I would also like to ask that any editor of this wiki, whether the newest-registered or long-time contributor, add his or her opinion here to whether they believe I would be a good administrator. As for why, I can only submit the following: *I belive that I can fulfill the role of an admin on this wiki. *I have made several significant contributions to this wiki and I will continue to make similar contributions in the future. *There have been several pages and templates that I have either created or updated that have had significant impact across the wiki. Any criticism of my edits is welcome and appriciated. Any opposition to my nomination is also welcome. Optimous, I would like to thank you for the "hosting" of these proceedings. If you believe that this could be better covered or more appropriate at another page, by all means, move this post there. As always, honor to serve. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 07:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I whole heartedly agree with you being promoted to admin. You have put much work into this week. I would say more than me. I think that the other admins would agree with me as well. The only thing is I can't promote you. Only Nae'blis or Gherald can promote. And since they haven't been active for a while it could be a little while before you can be promoted. I don't have their emails so I can't send them a request. But you have definitely put the effort to be an admin. Keep up the good work.--OPTIMOUS 12:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much! Let me know when it is all said and done. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 22:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Nae'blis doesn't have this option checked, but Gherald does. On his user page, on the left side in the black part is the option to e-mail the user. Didn't know if you knew about this or not. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] :Wait where? What black part?--OPTIMOUS 09:10, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Right there. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 12:42, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Weird I don't see that? Post his email for me and I will send him an email.--OPTIMOUS 06:40, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I see what it is now. In the "Preferences" section, under "User Profile", down under the "E-mail" area, you need to check the "Enable e-mail from other users" option. Once you do, you can click on the link shown. The reason, I believe, for this is because once you send an e-mail on the "E-mail user" page, it then gives that user your e-mail address. The e-mail address don't show up on that page, however. I send Gherald an message. He should be responding here. Have a great day! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 13:19, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Heyas, I did set the 'bureaucrat' flag for nae'blis back when promoting Optimous, so I think he should be able to set admins as well. Anyhow, glad to help, I set Willie up. *runs and hides before coming across any TGS spoilers* --Gherald 16:31, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!! *does happy dance* ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 16:33, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well there you go. Congrats.--OPTIMOUS 19:29, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Optimous! I'm already trying to figure some stuff out. A small test of the rollback feature was interesting. Everthing else seems straight forward. Thanks again. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 19:32, February 23, 2010 (UTC) A thought This kind of occured to me today. Should I change my signature? Right now it says "Willie" but my username is "Mainphramephreak." I only bring this up because several wikis are kind of restrictive about different names being used in signatures. It might also confuse new users. When I "auto-sign" new user talk pages, it has the standard signature. Just wondering. Thanks! -----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 16:51, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Fellow Oregonian I feel really bad that this is the first time I am seeing this. I was born and raised in Klamath Falls. And every Spring Break, I would take a trip up to my aunt's place in Portland. Not that often that I get to meet a fellow Oregonian. ''Tai'shar Oregon. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 06:52, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Really? You are Oregonian? Awesome :). Yeah. Right now I'm Corvallis studying up at OSU. I was born in Beaverton and I am going home for spring break. We should get some coffee or some lunch.--OPTIMOUS 09:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) That would be great, however there's a small problem. Right now I live in Utah. Looking back, I wasn't clear in my first post. The trips I took over Spring Break were when I was a kid. Sorry. :( ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 14:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Ah. Well let me know if you ever come back. Love to see the face behind the editor :).--OPTIMOUS 15:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Image Template Hello. User:Jaymach and I made an addition to Template:Image to include the artist of the image (after about 60-70 edits). I was wondering if it would also be possible to change the template so that multiple "ImageType1" fields can be defined (e.g. Fan Art, Character, ect). I gave it a try, but after ten changes I found that I was kind of in over my head. Any help would be appriciated. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 12:33, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :The only way I can think is if you add more imagetype variables (Like imagetype1, imagetype2).--OPTIMOUS 20:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello? You still around? Haven't seen you in a while. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 20:08, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Haha yeah I've been checking things pretty much every other day just haven't had time to sit down and actually edit things. College sucks the time out of my life :P. This summer though I shall return!--OPTIMOUS 23:17, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Character template Is there a way to suppress the link at the top of Template:Character. A field or something that could cause the template not to show the link at the top would be great. I would rather not have to make the "ewot" field manditory if at all possible. No rush, just would be nice for the future. Thanks for any help! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 18:23, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Only negative to that is it is automatic. Is in it looks what the name of the page is and makes that an ewot link. So if we make it optional then it would remove alot of the links from peoples pages that are correct.--OPTIMOUS 19:49, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I thought of that. I was just wondering if there is additional coding that we could add that could remove it where it is not needed. Would be usefull on pages that have multiple character templates (Asmodean, Osan'gar, Aran'gar) as well as something I have planned for when the statistical analysis is done. As it stands now, it is not a big deal. No worries. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 19:57, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Ah. I will look into it this weekend and let you know if I figure out anything.--OPTIMOUS 20:01, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. The more I thought about it, the character template won't work for what I have planned. I'll creat another template soon. Thanks anyways. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 22:34, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Italics Was wondering if you could help me. I'm trying to have certain entries on the character template italicize (i.e. ''sul'dam, damane, ect), but I am having a hard time. I've tried using a few templates but to no avail. Any ideas? Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 19:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :I think you would have to change the character template to do it.--OPTIMOUS 19:52, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I've tried chainging it there, but I got nowhere. I'll take a look at it this weekend. Maybe I missed something. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 19:57, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :An idea would be to have a list of words that should in italics and make a template that changes the input to have italics and if it is not in the list leave it normal.--OPTIMOUS 20:03, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Think I've managed to do it. So far it works for ''damane, sul'dam and morat'raken. Any others we'd need it to work for? —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 06:16, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Character template Could you take a look at all of the color templates that User:Fbstjoe is creating in reference to this. I know you were the one that created the new format for that template. I think it is a good idea, but I know from other wikis that using too many template calls on a single page can get a little problematic. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:12, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm Sees like a better idea. Makes sense to not have to repeat the long color code. I want to see how it comes out. So I say let him go for it and see how it comes out.--OPTIMOUS 16:13, May 14, 2010 (UTC) A few things Great to see you around. Had a few things. I put a few templates up for deletion. I wanted to make sure that deleting them wouldn't cause any issues. If you could take a look here, I would appriciate it. I've also done some work on all of the sub-categories. Let me know what you think. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 19:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah go for it. All those are unused or do the same things as other templates. I have been looking at those category things you have been updating and all those have been good updates.--OPTIMOUS 05:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Year redirects They should be done now. Let me know if you see anymore. Also, I left an explination on Talk:Timeline, so anyone else can do these as well. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Sweet. Good work! This 1000 NE project is a pain. I should have it done with in the next couple of days though.--OPTIMOUS 22:17, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I know that those pages are kind of a pain. Now, I'm going through all of the pages and adding links to the years, and then going back and adding years to the Timeline page. Fun stuff. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 22:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) NE template Kind of did something. didn't work with the older format and the new redirects. When the template is in the template, it won't redirect properly. It looks like it had something to do with the NE template's former ability to include the month and day. I'm gonig through and manually adding links. I don't know if we want to create a second template. Have one for just the year, which will work with the redirects, and a second one to work with the months and days. However, from what I can see, very few pages use the month and day option. Maybe we would just have to use manual links for the months and days. Thoughts? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 13:52, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Also, what do you think about this? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 14:01, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should keep it with which year. Because you are right the day month are rarely used. I commented on the categories on that page.--OPTIMOUS 17:15, June 24, 2010 (UTC) People categorization Morning. Most of the people categorization is done. There were a few that I didn't do. The first is the Borderlanders. There are only one regular person there and two Forsaken, the two that were reborn into Borderlander bodies. The next is the Ten Nations. Seven people total spread across three different nations. The third is Shara. Only two people there. I believe that these can stay the way they are. The Ten Nations might grow, because I don't think that some of the people are included in the categories and this would be the only one I would consider re-categorizing to match the rest of the nations. What do you think? Is it fine the way it stands or should it be an "all-or-nothing" kind of thing. Thanks! ----12:54, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's good now. Like you said there are only a couple of people in the other categories. So it would be a waste.--OPTIMOUS 15:15, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I did add Category:Shandalle (people) to Category:Nations of the Free Years. In going through and adding the template to some people, more and more of them are popping up. So far, that is the only one. If dead nation gets to have, say, more than five or so, I think it might warrent adding a "(people)" category. I also went ahead and reorganized the High Lords and Ladies of Tear. Before, it was just the High Lords of Tear and there were women in there. So now there is the High Nobility of Tear and the corrosponding category. All redirect and Character tempalte issues should be resolved.----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:21, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Good idea. I agree if it gets above an excess of 5 people then it should have a category.--OPTIMOUS 15:31, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Template help Do you know anything about html coding for links. I'm trying to create a template for all of the creatures and the EWoT link is giving me trouble. If you go to , you should see what I'm trying to do. Thanks for any help. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 18:04, June 30, 2010 (UTC)